headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
RoboCop 2
| running time = 117 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 IMDB; RoboCop 2 (1990); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $45,285,202 Box Office Mojo; RoboCop 2. | preceded by = RoboCop | followed by = RoboCop 3 }} RoboCop 2 is an American science fiction film of the cyborg/cyberpunk subgenre. It is the first sequel to the 1987 film RoboCop. The movie was directed by Irvin Kershner with a script written by Frank Miller and Walon Green, based on a story treatment by Miller. It was produced by Orion Pictures and Tobor Productions and released theatrically in the United States on June 22nd, 1990. Cast Notes & Trivia * Robocop 2 and RoboCop 2 (1990) both redirect to this page. * Production on RoboCop 2 began on October 2nd, 1989. Principal photography concluded on January 11th, 1990. * RoboCop 2 was shot on-location in Houston, Texas. IMDB; RoboCop 2 (1990); Filming locations. * RoboCop 2 grossed $45,681,173 in the United States over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, RoboCop 2 was screened in 1,806 movie theaters. * The novelization for RoboCop 2, was written by Ed Naha and published by Jove Books in June of 1990. * The official comic book adaptation of the film, RoboCop 2, was published as a three-issue limited series by Marvel Comics from August-September, 1990. Oddly, though script writer Frank Miller is a writer of comics, the Marvel Comics limited series were written by Alan Grant. * The RoboCop 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was produced by Varèse Sarabande and includes the musical score from the movie composed by Leonard Rosenman. Tracks include the following: :* 1. Overture: Robocop (6:02) :* 2. City Mayhem (3:37) :* 3. Happier Days (1:28) :* 4. Robo Cruiser (4:40) :* 5. Robo Memories (2:07) :* 6. Robo and Nuke (2:22) :* 7. Robo Fanfare (:32) :* 8. Robo and Cain Chase (2:41) :* 9. Creating the Monster (2:47) :* 10. Robo I vs. Robo II (3:41) * Actor Thomas Rosales, Jr. is credited as Tommy Rosales in this film. * Actor Willard E. Pugh is credited as Willard Pugh in this film. * Actor Robert DoQui is credited as Robert Do'Qui in this film. * Actor Ed Geldart is credited as Ed Geldhart in this film. * Actor Wayne Dehart is credited as Wayne De Hart in this film. * Actor Chris Quinten is credited as Christopher Quinten in this film. * Actor Peter Weller reprises the role of Murphy, aka RoboCop for the second and final time. In RoboCop 3, the role of RoboCop is played by actor Robert Burke. Home Video * RoboCop 2 was released to home video in VHS format by Orion Studios on May 24th, 1995. Amazon.com; RoboCop 2; VHS. * RoboCop 2 was released on DVD in Region 1 format by MGM on June 8th, 2004. Amazon.com; RoboCop 2; DVD. * This movie is included in the RoboCop 3-Movie Set along with RoboCop and RoboCop 3. The collection was produced by MGM and released on DVD in Region 1 format on May 6th, 2014. Amazon.com; RoboCop 3-Movie Set; DVD. * RoboCop 2 was released on Blu-ray in Region free (A/1) format by MGM on September 13th, 2011. Amazon.com; RoboCop 2; Blu-ray. * The RoboCop Trilogy was released by MGM on June 8th, 2004. It includes RoboCop '', ''RoboCop 2, and RoboCop 3. Amazon.com; RoboCop Trilogy; DVD. * The film is also included on the RoboCop Triple Feature DVD collection. Amazon.com; RoboCop Triple Feature; DVD. * Hey, kids! Remember LASERDISC? Yep. RoboCop 2 made it into that format as well. Full screen aspect ratio. Produced by Orion Home Video. Amazon.com; RoboCop 2; Laserdisc. See also External Links * * * RoboCop 2 at Wikipedia * * * RoboCop 2 (film) RoboCop 2 at the RoboCop Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Films Category:RoboCop/Films Category:Orion Pictures Category:1990/Films Category:June, 1990/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Tzi Ma